whitecollarfandomcom-20200222-history
Rachel Turner
|lastappearance= |count=10 episodes |images=}} Rachel Turner was a clever con artist and criminal on White Collar, the true main antagonist of season 5. Ultimately, at the end of "Borrowed Time" season 6, she commits suicide rather than going back to prison. Background as Rachel Before working as a criminal, Rachel was a former MI5 agent under the orders of Special MI5 Agent Dax Hammon. Her father was a colonel in the US army and her mother was a civilian. Traveling around the world, she worked for the MI5 under the alias of Bonnie Tolliver, Margaret Stephan or Dyla Fleece. She used her contacts in the terrorist cells to sell British secret information and the MI5 discharged her for treason. As a freelance mercenary, she left Great Britain for the United States. Rachel Turner spent most of her life under assumed aliases. She attained the trust of those around her and became Neal's girlfriend while in pursuit of the secret of the Codex. After her murder of Curtis Hagen, Rebecca Lowe's real identity is discovered. Rachel Turner was a skilled sniper, she was able to kill Hagen with one shot to the heart from a roof across the street and strike Neal in the arm (as targeted) in order to distract him and FBI agents searching her apartment. She was finally sentenced for the murder of Agent David Siegel. Even while incarcerated, her methods were cunning and devious. She escaped, and poisoned Mozzie and consequently was led directly to the lost twin of the Hope Diamond. Rachel ultimately turned her gun away from Neal at the conclusion of Diamond Exchange as Neal replied, "It's beautiful here." Death: Rachel Turner died at the hands of the Marshalls after an ill-fated attempt to escape outside the FBI headquarters. In her final visit with Neil, she hinted at her death/escape attempt, but Neil realizes too late. Rebecca Lowe Rebecca Lowe was a museum worker at the Gershon until she became Neal's mark and was fired. She slyly masks her ulterior motives by working alongside Neal and Mozzie. In a stunning turn of events, Burke and Caffery discover she is the criminal mastermind behind her own kidnapping and holds extensive records on all personnel in the White Collar division. This enabled her to craft a personality blending the innocence of Kate, the wit of Sara, and the allure of Alex to draw Neal. Known Associates:Category:Recurring Characters Jim Boothe is a former associate of Rachel Turner who kidnaps Neal Caffrey. Relationships: Neal Caffrey: Apart from meeting and eventually become Neal's girlfriend, Rachel aka Rebecca Lowe never really had friends as discovered by Peter Burke during Season 5, Episode 11 "Shot Through the Heart." She spent the majority of her time alone and never invited anyone over to her apartment. Rebecca met Neal at the Gershon Museum where she was posing as a worker there until she got fired. She became more and more involved with him later in the season, and eventually became his love interest. Neal was both crushed and enraged when he learned the truth about Rebecca's true identity. Mozzie: Rebecca and Mozzie never really had much of a relationship, apart from her using both him and Neal on the information of the Mosconi Codex. Mozzie however, was suspicious of Rebecca from the beginning as he is about anyone who is linked to Neal and himself. He vets Rebecca out, telling Neal that she keeps a pretty routine schedule. After her real identity is revealed, Neal tells Mozzie, vetting her out actually came in handy. We can assume since she already have information on Neal that she also knew about Mozzie and his backgrounds too. Peter Burke: Rebecca and Peter met during an interrogation when Rebecca was accused of stealing the Mosconi Codex in Season 5, Episode 3 "One Last Stakeout." He and his team question her again later in the season when she becomes the suspect of murdering both Curtis Hagen and David Siegel, Neal's handler. Their relationship at first due to her involvement with Neal seems to be calm, and collect. It eventually evolves to hatred seeing as Rebecca later claimed that she could have killed Peter anytime that she wanted to but didn't do it so as to not hurt Neal. Elizabeth Burke: The only known relationship Rebecca ever had with Elizabeth was meeting her at the Clifton restaurant, after Peter suggested that they check things about between her and Neal. She was also meant to go on a shopping spree with Rebecca but this was cancelled due to her true identity being revealed. Category:Criminals Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Deceased Characters